


Cherry Lips (Negan x Kimi)

by negansdirtygirl



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs With Teeth, Doggy Style, F/M, Girls with Guns, Guns, Inappropriate Erections, Lace Panties, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Red (Color), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Shooting Guns, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl/pseuds/negansdirtygirl
Summary: Negan picks up a haul from Alexandria and is then held at gunpoint by a rival group. He meets his match in their bold red-lipsticked leader, Kimi, who demands a private meeting to negotiate a naughty trade. (Written for Ash's Negan Writing Challenge on Tumblr for the red lipstick prompt.)





	Cherry Lips (Negan x Kimi)

Negan and his men were headed back to the Sanctuary from Alexandria after a very successful pickup. Negan didn't need to be there but he went along to indulge in his favorite pastime of antagonizing Rick. Driving along the wooded path, his truck first in the line of vehicles, he smirked to himself and tapped the steering wheel to the beat of a song that only he could hear.  
  
"You're in a good mood today," Simon said, side-eying the boss man a bit. Of course, while there was respect between the two men, Simon didn't think of Negan as his boss, but more of an equal. For the most part, Negan felt the same, and that was why their relationship went on so smoothly compared to the way things were with the other Saviors.  
  
Negan whistled and slapped the steering wheel. "You're damn fucking right I'm in a good mood, buddy boy! There is nothing I love more than getting under Rick the Prick's skin." He laughed, picturing what the scene back at Alexandria must be like after he left Rick emasculated once again. "Did you see him squirming back there? Fucking priceless."  
  
"That I did, boss. That I did. I think we got ourselves the ideal whipping boy." Simon nodded his head with satisfaction and took a swig from the can of orange soda that he had pilfered from their haul, wiping the neon liquid from his thick mustache. "Goddamn, life is good."  
  
Just as Negan was about to agree with him, the front tire of the truck was shot out. The truck skidded and came close to wrapping itself around a tree before Negan could get the brakes to do their job. "What the shit? Lucille, give me strength!"  
  
In front of them, partially concealed by the dense growth of the woods, was a band of survivors outfitted with a respectable arsenal. Negan's men were already out of their trucks and aiming their weapons at this new group when Negan stepped out and commanded them to hold their fire.  
  
"Weapons down," he said assuredly, directing his words to both his men and theirs, approaching these newcomers without apprehension. "If you wanted us dead, you would have shot us by now. I'm a man who likes to negotiate. What is it that you're after?"  
  
A gruff man toward the back stepped forward. "We saw the goods that you loaded up into your trucks. We need them for our group. We've got sick kids and starving adults back at the camp. It isn't personal. We'll let you go if you comply and give us what we need."  
  
"So you're telling me it's my fucking problem that you can't provide for your people? And even if I were willing to spoon-feed you and your goddamn babies, you couldn't have approached us fucking peacefully with this request instead of shooting out the motherfucking tire on my truck?"  
  
"Sir, with all due respect—"  
  
"All due respect? You have got to be fucking kidding me! You are absolutely—"  
  
Negan's breath caught in his throat. The person at the front of the group—the one who had shot out his tire—removed the dark goggles, the helmet, and the bandana that had completely concealed their face. Negan's tongue trailed across his lower lip as he realized this bold warrior was a drop-dead gorgeous woman.  
  
"My, my, my, darlin'," he drawled, letting his Southern accent come out a bit more than usual, "you are a sight for sore eyes." And she was. She was a jewel of the Orient, with large wide-set eyes, an angled bob with sharp bangs, and a fresh coat of patent leather red lip gloss highlighting her full lips.  
  
It was the lip gloss that did him in. "That fucking kisser looks like a freshly painted cherry red Corvette, and I'd love nothing more than to take it for a drive."  
  
The group's guns were instantly drawn at his words, aiming them at Negan and the Saviors before they could respond in kind. She spoke. "Down, boys." They lowered their weapons. Negan noted that she was in charge, and he got a little hard with that recognition. He loved a lady who wasn't afraid to call the shots.  
  
She stepped forward slowly and assuredly, and Negan noted that she was wearing leather and steel stiletto heels with her tactical gear. He scoffed a little and then got even harder, his bulge straining against his pants. He wasn't used to being the deer caught in the headlights but he couldn't deny that he liked it. He didn't care if anyone else noticed his reaction. He only had eyes for her.  
  
He cleared his throat and spoke before she could. "And what is your name, beautiful?"  
  
"Kimi," she said calmly. "And you're Negan. Your reputation precedes you."  
  
Negan raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. "You've done some reconnaissance. Nice work. Now, while I would be more than happy to kiss that red lipstick right off of your pretty lips, I have zero interest in providing welfare to your Brady Bunch over there."  
  
She stood, hand on her hip, unfazed. "You have a wealth of resources. You said you like to negotiate. I'm sure there is a deal to be struck here," Kimi said. "Perhaps you and I could talk privately."  
  
Negan rubbed his hands together and nodded his head at her suggestion. "A one-on-one rendezvous could definitely be arranged. Tonight at ten at the Sanctuary. And bring that red lipstick."  
  
  
Later that evening, Simon and a handful of Negan's men awaited Kimi's arrival at the Sanctuary gates. They agreed that she could arrive with her crew, but they would remain outside the gates while she met with Negan in his private quarters. They drew their guns as the vehicle approached but were surprised to see only Kimi behind the wheel.  
  
She put the truck in park and stepped out onto the gravel driveway. She wore a long black military coat and heavy black boots with silver buckles. "Gentlemen, the 21-gun salute is unnecessary. I've got no firearms on me. Shooting you would not serve my needs at all. I'm here for a friendly negotiation. Take me to Negan."  
  
"A friendly negotiation," Simon snickered as he grabbed her arm and escorted her through the gate. "That sounds about fuckin' right."  
  
Kimi ignored his insinuation. "You call this the Sanctuary, correct? It is a thing of beauty. Like a well-oiled machine. You are surviving well."  
  
"You could say that. Surviving is a science to the Saviors. There are rules, and if you follow them, it all works. Negan is probably going to ask you to be a wife, you know. I assume you know all about that from your recon."  
  
Kimi sniffed, unimpressed with the potential offer. "I know of his wives, yes. I do not wish to become one."  
  
"Well, with a body like that, he is definitely gonna try. Can't blame a guy for trying, right?"  
  
She ignored his rhetorical question, her eyes trained on the building before them. It was massive. A former factory turned post-apocalyptic homestead. Everything about it appealed to her. It was a larger version of what they had started for themselves on the outskirts of the city. She didn't want to take it over. She simply wanted to strike a deal that would benefit both her group and Negan's, and truth be told, she wasn't opposed to indulging in a little freaky deaky if it helped get the job done. Besides, it had been a while. A long while. And he was gorgeous.  
  
Finally, Simon and Kimi rounded the corner that led to Negan's office. The double doors were heavy mahogany wood, intricately carved, standing out among all the industrial steel doors that hung from the rest of the hinges in the building. Kimi knew without being told that this was where the master of the Sanctuary would be found.  
  
Simon rapped on the door. Three heavy-handed knocks. "Enter at your own fucking risk," Negan's voice boomed from behind the thick doors, laughter trailing behind his words. Simon swung the doors open and revealed Negan's spacious office. Kimi's eyes quickly scanned the room, noting the plush carpet and the rich-looking desk that was made of the same type of carved mahogany as the doors.  
  
Then, her eyes settled on the long, lean man leaning against that desk. He stood there in a white T-shirt and gray cargo pants, his thin but muscled frame and tattooed arms on full display. His leather jacket was tossed casually on the chair in front of him, Lucille propped against that.  
  
Simon stood with his arms crossed, looking back and forth between the two, watching them size each other up. He knew they would exit this night as either enemies or lovers. "Well, love birds, I hate to break up this potential threesome but there's a bottle of tequila and a deck of cards calling my name in the rec room. Call me if ya need me." Just like that, he disappeared, clicking the doors quietly shut behind him.  
  
Negan and Kimi stared at each other in Simon's absence, hyper aware of the quiet left in his wake. "I see we both decided that weapons wouldn't be needed tonight," Kimi said, breaking the ice.  
  
"Oh, Lucille is always within arm's reach and she is _always_ thirsty. But she also likes to watch, and if you're a good girl, she might be willing to share."  
  
Kimi laughed and shook her head. "I can't decide if you are serious or not! Who talks like that?"  
  
"I fuckin' do."  
  
"OK, you're serious. But I'm serious too." She stepped closer. "We're on the same page and we'll be better off as allies than as enemies. Our compound isn't this massive but it's well-guarded. Just not so well-stocked. It seems that you're swimming in deliveries from all your little neighbor friends. All we ask is that you share a little. Nothing in excess. Just what's needed." She pressed her cherry lips together and awaited a response.  
  
Negan stepped closer now too, palming his stubble thoughtfully. "You're effectively asking me to be on the opposite end of my usual arrangement. I'm the king around here. We're the Saviors. The other groups serve us, not the other way around."  
  
"Correct. But you see, I'll be serving you too. This isn't a one-way deal."  
  
"You?" Negan prodded with a sly smile. "Now that sounds like a deal worth making. But I'll need a taste first. A test drive, if you will."  
  
"Oh, Negan," Kimi purred, "I'm more than prepared to give you a taste of this sweetness." She opened her long black military coat and let it drop to the floor, revealing a red lace bikini and nothing else. Negan let out a deep gasp as his mouth fell open, his tongue tracing his lower lip as he took in the sight of her. "Am I up to your standards? Because you are _definitely_ up to mine."  
  
He blinked. He swallowed. For once, Negan was speechless. He just shook his head, hand on his heart, marveling at the nearly naked woman in front of him. The combination of the delicate red lace bikini with the thick black silver-buckled boots was just too much. He had to have her and he had to have her now.  
  
Negan's vocal cords may have failed him in that moment, but his body couldn't lie. The growing bulge in his pants was now impossible not to notice, even if Kimi didn't already have her eyes trained on it, ready to pounce. "I think you like what you see," she cooed, unbuckling his belt. She unzipped his pants, letting them fall heavily to the floor, freeing his monster from its cell. It was larger than average with a generous head and delectable veins in all the right places.  
  
She longed to trace those veins with her tongue and she wasted no time in doing so, pushing him against the desk and dropping to her knees. Her tongue was moist and warm, the tip of it teasing his ridge and flicking at his frenulum. She lingered at the tip, pressing her tongue into it, and then moved down the shaft, letting her tongue feel the warmth of his blood pumping through his veins. She nipped gently with her teeth, showing that she knew how to inflict a sensual hint of pain without making him wince.  
  
He growled, impressed with her skill, and then he pulled her back by the hair, looking her dead in the eyes. "Did you bring the lipstick?"  
  
"I didn't forget." She walked over and bent down to her jacket, which was now on the floor, giving Negan a generous view of her backside, wrapped only in vivid red lace panties. She heard him exhale behind her and she knew that he was touching himself at that view. She smiled to herself and took her time fishing the lipstick out of her pocket, giving him more time to ogle her voluptuous ass. Finally she stood and turned around, and there he was, pumping his cock, enjoying the view just as she predicted.  
  
She approached him confidently, placing the tube of lipstick in his free hand. It looked like a silver bullet. He removed the cap and twisted the creamy stick of pigment up to admire the color. "Scarlet," he read from the bottom of the tube. "It suits you," he said, licking his lips while he looked at hers. He set down the tube and picked her up in the air, kissing her lips and spinning her around, setting her back down on the desk. The wood felt a bit cold on her nearly bare ass cheeks.  
  
Negan pushed her further back onto the desk, lifting her leg onto his shoulder, kissing the tender flesh between her thighs. He let his tongue press through the lace to feel her engorged clit, straining against the thin fabric to meet his impassioned licks. He grabbed the lipstick and began writing on her inner thigh. _MINE_. She giggled. "Marking your territory already?"  
  
"You're damn straight, I am. And after I fuck that sweet pussy, there will be no argument. You _are_ mine."  
  
Kimi gazed deeply into Negan's eyes and breathed, "I'm yours."  
  
He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around to get a view of that plump ass. She got up on her hands and knees on the desk, poking it out toward him playfully. "Do you like what you see, baby?"  
  
"I don't like it. I _love_ it." He took the lipstick in hand yet again, this time drawing a sensual heart on her perfectly tanned right ass cheek. He admired it, spanking it hard. "You're a bad, bad girl, Kimi. You came into my fucking private domain and made my dick so hard that it could crack steel. Now tell me, doll, what are you gonna do about that?"  
  
Kimi sucked in a breath as his hand met her ass again with a rough smack.  
  
"I said, what the fuck are you gonna do about this hard-on, Kimi?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm gonna satisfy it, Negan. I'm gonna make that cock cum all over these red lips."  
  
At that, he lost all control and entered her dripping wetness without asking permission. He drove into her with wild desire, thrusting against her, smearing the creamy lipstick between them each time his skin met hers. He penetrated her deeply from behind, pouring out all his frustrations through fiery, frantic fucking. She gasped and moaned, savoring every stroke, riding the waves of their lovemaking until she hit her own crest and climaxed loudly. Negan pulled out and finished on her lower back, yet again painting her body with his passion. The deal was done and so were they.  
  
  
After Kimi and Negan had both caught their breath, she stood and repeated her proposition. "Now, will you give us the food and medical supplies we need? In exchange, I offer you all of me... whenever you want it." She trailed a finger along her collarbone, then along her cleavage, then along her bikini line.  
  
Negan, spent and sprawled across his desk, could only watch hungrily. "Yes," he conceded. "Fucking yes. Whatever you need is yours."  
  
Kimi grabbed the tube of lipstick one last time and painted one word in bold red across Negan's chest. _WHIPPED_.  
  
Negan laughed, flashing his white teeth and crinkling his eyes warmly at her. "I'm not even gonna try to deny it."


End file.
